lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
John Locke/Seitwärtsblenden
| LetzterAuftritt=N/A | Zentriert= | Name=Johnathan Locke | Alias= | Alter=48 | Geburtsdatum=30. Mai 1956 | Sterbedatum= | Herkunft=Tustin, Kalifornien, Vereinigte Staaten | Status=verstorben | Beruf=Vertriebsassistent einer Verpackungsfabrik Aushilfslehrer | GrundAus= | GrundTrip= | Familie=Anthony Cooper - Vater Emily Locke - Mutter | Spoiler= | synchro=Lothar Hinze Ernst Meincke | Images= }} John Locke ist ein Aushilfslehrer und ein gehbehinderter Passagier von Oceanic Flug 815. Vor dem Flug 200px|thumb|left|Locke and his father Before his trip to Australia, Locke went on a hunting trip with his Vater. A photo from this outing was prominently displayed in his cubicle at the box company where he worked. After meeting Helen, he took a vacation with her to the beach. A photo of him standing next to Helen during this vacation was also displayed in his cubicle. It was at some point after this that Locke became paralyzed from the waist down. Locke was sent to Sydney to attend a conference on behalf of his company; however, he first missed an appointment with Ken Fisher, and ultimately did not show up to a single event. Instead, he tried to take part in a walkabout out of Melbourne, but was turned down because of his disability. An Bord von Flug 815 thumb|left|200px|Boone and Locke exchange their reasons for being in Australia. On the flight, John was reading a safety brochure, which lead Boone, sitting nearby, to say it wouldn't be any use if the plane went down. John replied a good pilot could negotiate a water landing, and the fuel tanks would keep the plane afloat until the survivors could get onto the liferafts. The conversation continued: Boone explained he was in Australia to get his sister out of a bad relationship, but she didn't want to come back with him. Locke said he went on a walkabout for ten days in the Australian outback, which greatly impressed Boone, leading him to remark that if the plane did crash, he'd stick with Locke. Nach dem Flug In a small Oceanic Airlines office, Locke, who is finishing up filling out paperwork on his case of knives, which the airline had misplaced, meets Jack Shepard who tells Locke Oceanic lost his father because they couldn't locate his coffin. Locke told Jack Oceanic had no idea where Jack's dad was because the airline lost his dad's body, not his dad. Seemingly grateful to hear this perception of the ordeal, Jack noticed Locke's condition and asked him about it. "My condition is irreversible," Locke said. "Nothing is irreversible," Jack replied. He offered him a free consultation, gave him his business card and held the door open for Locke to wheel out. When Locke returned home, the wheelchair lift on his van malfunctioned, prompting him to try and make a jump on his chair, several inches above the ground. He failed, falling out of his wheelchair and triggering the lawn's sprinklers. This caught the attention of his fiance, Helen. She brought him in and asked how the conference he supposedly attended for work went. Locke lied and told her it went well, while again professing his love for her. The following day at work, Johns Boss confronts him about what he actually did in Australia. Locke attempts to lie to him as well, but is caught. Despite his pleading, Randy fires him mercilessly. When he returns to his car, Locke is irritated to find that someone has parked a large SUV next to him, giving him no room for his wheelchair lift. He attempts to activate it anyway, only for it to stall again before coming in contact with the other car. Enraged, he hits the rear of the car, activating the alarm. This prompts its owner, Hugo Reyes , to come out. After a minor argument, Hugo introduces himself. When told that Locke was just fired by Randy, Hugo shrugs him off as a "huge douche", and offers to get his job back. Locke politely refuses, and Hugo gives him the number of a temp agency he owns. After refusing to take a banal personality test, Locke meets with Rose Nadler, and asks to be given a job as site operator for a construction company. The manager, Rose, suggests that this is a poor fit for him, and asks John to "get real". Locke asks what she knows about reality, at which point she admits she has terminal cancer, prompting Locke to take a job she suggests, substitute teacher. At an unnamed High School, Locke subs for a PE teacher and a Health teacher, before going to the faculty lounge for lunch. When there, he meets Benjamin Linus the history teacher, who makes quick friends with John. At a later date, after overhearing a conversation between Dr. Linus and Leslie Arzt, Locke suggested that Dr. Linus should be the school principal. Dr. Linus asked "who's going to listen to me?" to which Locke raised his hand and replied "I'm listening." Offene Fragen *Wann und und wie ist er im Rollstuhl gelandet? *Wie ist seine Beziehung zu seinem Vater? *Warum ist Helen immer noch bei ihm? en:John Locke (flash-sideways timeline)